


Reigniting a Familiar Flame

by Dreamtiel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Spoilers, i think that's pretty much the gist of it, kisses! lots of it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtiel/pseuds/Dreamtiel
Summary: Gueira struggles with the knowledge that his first kiss with Meis wasn't the best. Meis has the perfect remedy for it.





	Reigniting a Familiar Flame

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(^◇^*)/ kisses??? kisses!!!

No one ever said the transition from friendship to dating was easy. That much was apparent for Gueira. 

But it looked so  _ easy _ after watching Boss Lio and that dumbass Galo get together. It was almost seamless, watching the two go from bickering close friends to tenderly holding each other in public. It was as if one day they were at each other’s throats over the last slice of pizza, and the next they were shamelessly flirting with each other at the Burning Rescue base.

So when feelings were finally spilled out and laid on the table between Gueira and Meis, when they finally confessed years of suppressed romantic feelings for each other, when they finally sealed the deal with what Gueira thought was a sweet and tender (if messy) kiss, he assumed it would be just as easy. 

And why wouldn’t it have been? He’d known Meis for way longer than Galo and Lio had known each other. They had been comfortable with each other for years. In fact, looking back, Gueira cringed inside remembering every time he and Meis did something intimate even when they were “just friends.” All the side-hugging, all the crying into each others’ shoulders, all the weirdly awkward times they used the communal showers at the Burning Rescue Base together…

And yet, even after that kiss, even after agreeing to a relationship, it felt as though Meis had become distant. 

But at the same time, closer. 

The physical contact didn’t stop. Rather, it felt like Meis was getting more and more handsy, always wanting to keep a hand on Gueira’s shoulder or arm. Holding hands, though, was a different beast they couldn’t yet overcome without internally combusting. In all honesty, Meis was a wild card when it came to physical touch. But that was the least of Gueira’s worries. 

No, it was kissing that he realized would be a problem. 

He loathed to admit it, but he never did get a chance to enjoy a first kiss back when he and Meis were in high school. For all his desires to work up a manly front in the face of his peers, he never worked up the courage to get close enough to a girl to kiss her. For his friends, it looked way too easy. Some of them had gotten girlfriends by the end of the first semester in freshman year, and others were bragging about their own catches whether they were brief flings or old shames. Soon it was junior year and Gueira still hadn’t so much as held a girl’s hand. There was never any girl he  _ wanted  _ to kiss that badly anyway, the more he thought about it. Sure, a lot of the girls were cute, but he supposed nothing really clicked for him. Crushes came and went, and nothing stayed for long. 

Yet he still had imagined back then that someday,  _ somehow _ , he’d get his first kiss with a cute girl who maybe thought he was cute too. He still had that hope even when he and Meis joined the Mad Burnish, that maybe one of the Burnish girls would take interest in him and they could have something on the side while fighting to survive every day. It was still something he never acted on though, and none of the girls that came and went into their lives ever struck him as “the one” either. He had more important things to worry about anyway, what with being one of the leaders since the last one stepped down. 

Then came the day Lio became the new boss of Mad Burnish, and even later came the day he finally got fed up at the obvious-in-hindsight tension between the two former leaders and decided the best way to get rid of that tension was to shove both of them into a closet until something happened. 

It wasn’t until then that Gueira realized the real reason Meis liked to talk to Lio so much, even after Lio got together with Galo. It had been an experience really, watching the realization of Lio’s intent dawn in Meis’ eyes as he fought back uncharacteristic stammers to explain himself to Gueira and finally, shakily, confess all those bottled-up feelings in one go. 

Gueira himself had been questioning his own feelings for Meis for a good while by that point, also thanks to a few insightful talks with Lio. He always had been attached to Meis since they became close friends. And he always did feel oddly jealous whenever the dark-haired male found company with anybody else. It had just taken him years to fully realize why. It was there, in that little 4x4 foot closet space in the Burning Rescue base, that all the stars finally aligned and everything just clicked for Gueira. 

So his first kiss was with Meis. 

It certainly wasn’t  _ bad  _ in any way to him. Well, unless you counted the way their teeth clacked against each other for a split second before they went in again, with Gueira’s head tilted to the side much farther than was necessary. He had been almost hesitant, partly from the denial that  _ this  _ was going to be his first kiss, and partly because he was, for once, intimidated by Meis, specifically the way he kept leaning in even as Gueira leaned out from the fear of messing up. 

Yet even with that rocky first attempt, he felt a familiar spark in him, one he thought he had lost forever to never be felt again. 

What struck Gueira even more in that moment was the look on Meis’ face once they pulled away, faces still hovering just inches apart. It was as if time slowed monumentally just for Gueira, just to give him a chance to stare intently at the man who just graced him with his first kiss. He couldn’t forget the way Meis’ one visible eye widened ever so slightly, shining with a light that conveyed a sense of happiness Gueira very rarely saw. Nor could he forget the soft strands of hair falling back onto his face, slipping out from where they had been tucked behind his ear a minute or two prior. And even in the darkened space of the closet, there was no mistaking the rare blush on his pale face.

He had looked dumbstruck for once. Maybe lovestruck, if Gueira didn’t know any better. It was a charmingly cute look on him, he decided. As far as first kiss catches went, Meis was definitely grade A. 

The kiss itself though? Well… Gueira thought it was generous to rate his own side of the kiss at a C. 

But as wonderful as those four and a half minutes in the closet were, everything seemed to change just as drastically the moment they stepped out of the closet, once again rejoining Lio in the real world. He had given them an all-knowing look as they left, with their hands indecisively brushing against each other as if unsure of whether it was safe to hold hands in their Boss’ presence. 

The next week or so consisted of them being cautious, with a silent agreement between them to avoid being too obvious with their newfound relationship until they deemed it was okay for the rest of Burning Rescue to know. And that was fine. Neither of them wanted too much attention from their former enemies anyway. And with all the moments they could show a little affection just out of sight, and with all the privacy they get in their dorm room, they didn’t need to draw much attention from anyone else anyway. Thankfully, Lio was kind enough not to not make their relationship obvious. And if Galo knew (and why wouldn’t he?), he was smart enough to not say anything too. 

But soon the prying eyes of the rest of Burning Rescue became the least of Gueira’s worries. Rather, what settled on his mind was the fact that even two weeks after their first kiss, it was as if Meis had been into nearly every form of affection imaginable  _ besides  _ kissing. Every hand on the shoulder, every lean into his side, was noted and recorded in Gueira’s mind to look back on later. It honestly shook him a little that this was the same aloof, stoic man he’d led a biker gang with for years. He took Meis to be the type to absolutely abhor any form of physical touch. Yet now he was laying his head in Gueira’s lap without a word (not that Gueira minded one bit). To think, at one point they’d even fallen asleep in the same bed (for the purpose of Meis watching Gueira play some video game on his handheld, mind you), and yet they still hadn’t had a second kiss in  _ any  _ form. 

They were in that same position again tonight, with Meis comfortably leaning on Gueira’s shoulder and watching him fight a boss in his game. He stayed quiet, eyes fixated on the screen just like Gueira’s, until they both cringed and groaned once Gueira lost his last life in the game. 

“Dammit!! I was close that time!” the redhead whined as he flopped his head back onto his pillow. 

“You’re gonna get it eventually,” Meis muttered. He yawned. “I think I’m gonna turn in soon…”

“All right…” Gueira raised an eyebrow. “How about a goodnight kiss, then?”

Meis paused as he sat up, blinking. It wasn’t often that Gueira outright asked for a sign of affection (especially since Meis did a good job giving it to him anyway). To Gueira’s hopeful delight, the dark-haired Burnish suddenly leaned in. To his disappointment, he felt his lips briefly press against his cheek before he pulled away again. “Goodnight,” Meis said. 

“Oh come on!!” Gueira hissed, earning a small jump of surprise from Meis. “That’s all?!”

“What—“

“I’m  _ that  _ bad at kissing, huh?” He shook his head, arms crossed. He meant to say it in good fun, though the instant he said what he said in the way that he did, he regretted it. “Is that why you don’t like kissing me?!”

Meis blinked. “Beg pardon?”

“Argh, come on, you don’t think I haven’t noticed?! That you haven’t kissed me since we got together?!”

Meis blinked again, this time in apparent surprise. “I... Wow, I didn’t realize it mattered that much to you.”

“What?”

“You know… kissing and junk.”

“I mean— shit, man, you’re my boyfriend now.” He worried his face was turning as red as he felt. It occurred to him he never called Meis that out loud before then either. “Of course I wanna kiss you again…”

“Really…”

“Yes really! What, you think I don’t like it?!””

“Then why haven’t you?”

Gueira blinked incredulously, staring back at Meis, who continued to wear that same neutral expression that made it hard to tell what he was thinking. “What do you— ‘cause I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable!!”

“You—“

“I had a feeling our…” He swallowed. “... first kiss made things weird… and that it wasn’t  _ great.  _ So I didn’t wanna push it, I guess…” He scratched the back of his neck. “Wait, so how come  _ you _ don’t wanna kiss me again?!”

“Didn’t I just kiss you?”

“Yeah, but only on the cheek, and only when I asked for it!!”

“I didn’t wanna impose, I guess…” Meis muttered, his hair seemingly hiding his face more than usual. “I mean, I realize I might be laying the affection too thick, so…”

“I-I like it, though!” Gueira insisted, suddenly panicked. “I mean, I guess if anything, it would…” He twiddled his thumbs, suddenly finding the bedsheets more interesting to look at. “... It’d just be nice to…”

Meis raised an eyebrow. “To…?”

Gueira groaned, running his hands through his hair. “Do I really hafta say it?! I… I wanna kiss you again! So I can make up for it, I guess…!”

Meis crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. “It was your first, wasn’t it?”

Gueira looked down, fighting back the embarrassment he felt even though he knew Meis would never judge. “... Yeah.” A pause. “That wasn’t your first, right?”

Meis kept his eyes averted, as if an old shame had been bought up. “It wasn’t.”

Gueira nodded slowly. He didn’t expect that kiss to be Meis’ first. He always was popular in school. Still, although the fact wasn’t upsetting, he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. “Gotcha…” He clicked his tongue. “No wonder you’re so good at it...”

“I wouldn’t call myself  _ good.” _

“At least you don’t feel like a dying fish when you do it!!”

“That’s what it felt like to you?”

“Well— I thought— maybe?”

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, Gueira.”

“Well it feels like it!!” He let out a whine. “And I  _ know  _ I shouldn’t be overthinking it but if you felt that way for so long it should’ve been more spe--”

He was cut off by Meis gently cupping his cheek before leaning in to kiss him again, their lips meshing together in a much better fit than weeks ago. Gueira blinked, frozen at first despite the heat rising to his face. He felt the urge to cup Meis’ face back, but his own hands hesitated indecisively, stuck propping himself up in bed even as Meis’ other hand found its way to Gueira’s shoulder. 

_ His lips are so warm,  _ Gueira thought, his eyes closed shut. Just as he fully got over his surprise to begin to appreciate the sensation, however, Meis pulled away. 

“Hmm…” Meis hummed contemplatively. “Well, you’re not the  _ worst  _ kisser I’ve ever been with.”

Despite the flutter in his chest, Gueira pouted, earning him a chuckle from Meis. “But not the best, huh…”

“That was a joke.”

“Oh, so I  _ am _ the worst, huh?”

“To be honest, I hardly remember the people I’ve kissed before.” He gave him a small smile. “You’re definitely the first to worry this much about it, though.”

Gueira grumbled under his breath, keeping his gaze away from Meis’ out of fear of turning too red at the sight of him again. “Because…! I don’t wanna mess up with you…”

“That ain’t possible.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, you say that now…”

“Talk to me then.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me what’s up.”

Gueira huffed and sat back, crossing his arms in a half-exaggerated pout. “... It’s fucking dumb.”

“It’s not if you’re getting so worked up over it.”

“...” He sighed. “I guess… It’s like I said, I don’t wanna mess up with you. I mean, you’re always so cool about everything. And I’m just here not really knowing how to do anything, if you get what I mean?”

“I don’t think I do.”

“Like--!!” He rocked forward, suddenly frustrated again. “You know how to do these things! You know how to  _ be  _ in relationships and show affection and shit and I don’t even know how to kiss properly!!”

He jolted as Meis suddenly chuckled. “Even after all these years, I wouldn’t have expected you to get this worked up over something like that… It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

He felt a tingle run up his spine when the other former Mad Burnish trailed a finger under his chin so their eyes met again. “If you’re that worried, then let’s practice.”

Gueira stared at him blankly. “H-Huh—?”

He swallowed as he watched Meis close his eyes and lean forward before stopping, his face hanging close in front of Gueira’s, still holding a neutral expression. It took a moment before Gueira realized Meis was waiting for  _ him  _ to start it this time, and with a stroke of short-lived confidence, he leaned forward too, closing his eyes and hesitantly brushing his lips against Meis’. They stayed like that for a moment, lips stuck together but not moving. It was as if they had simply pressed their faces together without any effort. Neither did anything at first, and the sheer awkwardness of the contact made Gueira back up. 

“S-Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

“You can be a little more forceful than that,” Meis said gently. He smirked. “I didn’t expect you to be the careful type.”

“Give me a break, I’m still new at this!!”

“That’s what practice is for.” He leaned back a little. “You don’t have to hold back with me. Or… if you wanna do this another time…”

“I…” Gueira exhaled a huffy breath. “One more time! Just so I can prove it to you!!”

Meis chuckled again. “All right, whenever you’re rea—“

He was cut off by Gueira grabbing him by the straps of his tank top and pulling him in more forcefully, their lips crashing together. Meis grunted in surprise, before it was quickly replaced with a short, restrained moan. There was a fear in the back of Gueira’s mind that Meis would be repulsed by the sudden movement, but based on the uncharacteristically soft noises that escaped him, it had quite the opposite effect. 

With newfound courage, Gueira’s fingers trailed to the sides of Meis’ head, fingers grabbing loosely onto his hair and gently pulling him in closer, his thumb running over his earlobe. Meis seemed to reciprocate, his own hands once more grabbing onto Gueira’s shoulders, slowly moving up his neck to the back of his head. 

With his confidence rising again, an idea formed in the redhead’s mind. Boldly, he slipped his tongue past Meis’s lips, and what followed was an impromptu and sudden battle for dominance. He didn’t really know what to expect after watching countless movies and shows depicting couples making out (and he never did know whether to be repulsed or intrigued), and even now he didn’t know how to feel about feeling Meis’ tongue run up against his. It was wet, and weird, and he swore he could taste the mint of whatever toothpaste he used prior to this. This time he was the one to hold back a moan, just as Meis pulled away with a gasp for air. 

All the smug confidence in Gueira dissipated as he hurriedly wiped the trail of saliva linking them. He looked up to find Meis catching his breath, looking at him with widened eyes. 

“I…” He took a moment to find his words. “I did not expect you to French me.”

Gueira laughed sheepishly, his voice betraying his attempts to look suave for once. “I’m just full of surprises, huh?”

Meis’ expression changed, his eyes half-closed as his hand gently pushed Gueira back onto the bed. “I liked it,” he said in a low voice as he climbed over Gueira’s body, his hair falling over him.. “Bold. I’d been wondering where the Gueira that led Mad Burnish went.”

Gueira swallowed thickly. He knew what Meis meant. He was aware of how he used to be louder, and more aggressive, and more hot-tempered. But all that changed so quickly when their Promare left. Maybe it had been true, that he mellowed out considerably since they lost their Burnish powers and joined Burning Rescue. He used to be hard-pressed about taking orders from anyone, and he used to be willing to fight anyone who tried to make him. But without that fire to back him up, he found himself following others once more, offering little in terms of decision-making or leading. 

But right now, he’d rather be in charge again. 

Meis grunted again as Gueira suddenly pulled him in by the hair, dragging him down for another rough kiss, this time even sloppier yet somehow more confident. No longer holding back, Meis slipped his tongue in, fighting with Gueira’s in the space between their mouths. It was messy, and disorganized, without any rhyme or reason. Yet neither of them seemed to care, enthralled in the warmth the other had to offer.

It was incredible, really, how much heat Gueira felt in his face as he laid caged between Meis’ arms, feeling silky strands of hair falling over him. It felt as though they were dwelling in Burnish flames again, a sensation that comforted both of them for years. He felt that heat pool inside him as Meis’ hands ran through his hair and his leg fit comfortably in the space between Gueira’s. A feeling he thought they lost permanently was suddenly returning to him tenfold, and he swore he was going to turn Burnish all over again.

Gueira suddenly pulled back from the kiss as much as his position could allow it, gasping for air. Meis pulled away as well, lifting himself off and hovering above him with heavy breaths. He looked almost ethereal with the way he blocked out the ceiling light from Gueira’s point of view. 

He smirked, looking more devilish than angelic all of a sudden. “Was that enough to make up for two weeks?”

The loud thumping in Gueira’s head overpowered any and all ability to think clearly. He looked off to the side, averting his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably under Meis. “... Maybe.”

He resisted the urge to slap the smirk off Meis’ face (that illegally  _ attractive  _ smile that always sent Gueira’s heart into fits even when he was still oblivious) as the older male’s eyes remained trained on his face. “Your face is really red right now.”

Gueira scoffed. “You… You’re just…” He growled in frustration for probably the fifth time that night. “You’re a jerk.”

“Oh, am I?” (And just  _ where  _ did he get the  _ gall _ to say that so teasingly?!) 

“Yeah, a real dick…” He refused to look Meis in the eye even as Meis lowered himself to lie beside Gueira after flipping the light switch on the nearby wall. “You’re gonna sleep  _ now _ ?”

“Is that a problem? I was kinda tired already…”

“You’re not gonna sleep in your own bed?”

“You want me to sleep in my own?”

He didn’t answer at first, adjusting his position ever so slightly. “W-Well, you’re already here, so…”

“Good…” He felt Meis’ leg lay over his. “... You’re a lot better at kissing than you think, you know.”

“You’re not just saying that?” Gueira asked.

“I’m not.” He rested his head comfortably in the crook of Gueira’s neck, apparently already close to falling asleep. “You don’t have any idea what effect it has on me...”

“...” Gueira did his best to not shift too much to disturb him even as he tried to get comfortable. He worried the loud beating in his chest would stir Meis from his sleep. He tried to calm himself down, focusing on the soft breaths escaping Meis. “... ( _ I think I do, actually. _ )”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is a love letter to my friends at the GueiMei server. You guys really made my week (or well, you've been making my last few weeks/months) with how nice you are and I wanted to finally finish and publish this for y'all! Thank you for your support. It means the world to me ;v;


End file.
